


Don't Blame Me

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Arkham Verse, Don't you?, Elsbeth is a badass, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gotham is safe, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jay and Kyle were in love as teens, Kyle Rayner is a Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner is a white Lantern, Lots of kissing, M/M, Panic Attack, Red Hood's militia is in charge, The Arkham Knight won on Halloween, a tiny scary badass, except Bruce didn't die, joker needs to die, like wha??, neither did Poison Ivy, yes Jason Todd names his knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: It is six months since the Halloween where Jason Todd took over Gotham as the Arkham Knight. Now as the Red Hood he has total control, crime has dropped and the streets are safer than they ever were under Batman. So of course a White Lantern has to arrive to interfere. That White Lantern is the same guy he'd loved as Robin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started off as only 1000ish words and ended up as over 3500 ooops!  
> There needs to be more JayKyle in the world!

It had been six months six months since the fateful Halloween night where Jason Todd had gained control over Gotham and was able to bring a firm hold over the criminal activity throughout the city. There had been peace for those six months; something Batman had never managed. He’d not let Bruce be killed but him and the family had been driven out of Gotham or arrested by the police force he managed to pay off. Jim Gordon had also been forced out and replaced by one of his own men. Now he was sat in his office thoroughly enjoying the sight before him. Elsbeth Kyle, his number two, was threatening one of their Captains. It was a sight to behold as Elsbeth was a tiny thing of a woman who wore killer heels and pencil skirts; but she’d managed to get Jason down on the training mat enough to earn his eternal devotion. The Captain was in control of a section of Gotham that had started to slip and there were reports some people were trying to sell to kids again. It was his job to stop that happening otherwise the Red Hood would strike down upon them with great vengeance and furious anger. He couldn’t stand those who would attempt to poison and destroy children; his militia knew but occasionally heads needed to roll.

Jason was seated behind a large desk he’d _liberated_ from Wayne Manor not long after taking control of Gotham. His feet were kicked up on said desk, crossed at the ankles, and his arms were folded up so his hands were behind his head. Elsbeth knew his ocean blue eyes would be shining with laughter at the expression on the unfortunate Captain. However, along with his inky black hair and scarred face were hidden under his red helmet. He only took it off around those he explicitly trusted mainly so he could head butt people who really peed him off. Elsbeth wasn’t even breaking a sweat as she tore into the guy, who looked close to vomiting as she was being _very_ detailed in his punishment should he fail again,  and Jason would just considering getting popcorn when his helmet got a notification from one of that nights patrols.

“What?” He smirked to himself when the Captain jumped at the distorted voice suddenly coming from his boss. Jason waved a hand and waited for the person on the other line to speak. “Well Sir we’ve kind of got a situation.” Jason didn’t bother to hide his growl as the Colonel didn’t continue. “Fuckin’ worked that out didn’ I.” He could hear them swallow and rolled his eyes, sometimes people being scared of him meant too much wasted time. He’d need to drill them again about just getting to the point so added it to the to-do list on his desk while he waited. “Sir we have a White Lantern here, calling himself Rayner, said he knew you and wanted to talk. Sorry for disturbing you Boss.”

His head thumped against the back of his chair and he let out an exasperated breath. It had been a couple of months since the Justice League had attempted, once again, to intervene in his work. He had to hand it to them; after the last time resulted in Superman getting shot with Kryptonite bullets; they were being creative sending in this Lantern. It was no secret amongst the super community that he had a more intimate past with the former Green Lantern. Unlike Jason who’d been tortured out of his Robin role and ended up as a sick and twisted ‘plan J’; Kyle Rayner had clearly become stronger than even the Guardians of Oa thought a human could get. Jason tried convincing himself that it wasn’t the guy he’d loved, but hearing his typical chatter through the call was making it difficult. “Fuck a Lantern; alright tell him I’ll meet him where we’d meet at the beginning. He’ll know what it means.” Jason stood up and grabbed his keys, grumbling about missing out on popcorn and a show. Elsbeth shot him a surprised look while still making the Captain flinch. Jason just shrugged, “it’s how I’ll know it’s ‘im. If it is then I’m the only one who can get him to fuck off. White Lanterns have too much power for anyone else, ‘specially small fry there.” Elsbeth let out a bark of laughter devoid of warmth as the Captain jumped at being addressed by his boss. Jason walked out the office just as she started up again. Just as he was checking his weapons he turned back to the office, “one more thing Elle, kill this ball sack, dead weight an’ all that.”

Red Hood easily made his way to Robinson Park and sat on a bench that overlooked a small patch of flowers. The parks had changed a lot in the six months he’d controlled Gotham. Kids were now safe to play and no one disappeared every night. He’d even paid Ivy to maintain all the greenery of the city and she was doing a beautiful job. It was just another one of the things Bruce had never understood or thought to do, to harness and pay for the skills of some of the Rogues. He felt his hands shaking and tried to explain it, but could only mentally check his weapons again. There had been echoes of Kyle’s name in Jason’s mind for years, one of the only things the damn crowbar could pry from his soul. The only happy memories that remained from his time as Robin were those he’d shared with the Green Lantern; Joker and Bruce had done a good enough job damaging any others. He pulled out Daisy; one of his knives so named because he’d had the hilt decorated with preserved daisies, and began twiddling it around with his fingers. The flowers had always reminded him of his first love as Kyle had always made him a daisy crown when they’d come to the park. He was just considering leaving when the White Lantern floated down and sat before him.

“Sorry I took so long, had to make a stop.” Kyle’s Californian accent broke the still park air and he pulled out a tub of Neapolitan ice cream and two spoons. “Figured it would still be your favourite.” He removed his domino and Jason was overcome with how breathtakingly handsome Kyle had become. He had an easy smile on his face and his green eyes looked as full of love as the Jason had ever seen him. Without a second thought Jason disengaged the safety and pulled off his helmet. He watched as Kyle took in his scarred and branded face biting down on the desire to hide his face again. “You stop to get ice cream ‘fore you try to drag me back to the League?” Jason’s voice was devoid of emotion and Kyle tried not to flinch away.

“No I,” Kyle ran a hand through his black hair, tugging it slightly desperate to stay calm. “Jay I’ve been off world since before Halloween. I, god, when I got back to the Watchtower they were, shit. They were all ranting about you and how you’d taken over Gotham. They tried to warn me you were insane and to stay away but I couldn’t focus. All I could take in was that you were alive. I didn’t believe it until I saw you sitting here if I’m honest.” He slowly held one of the spoons out and tore the lid off the ice cream.

Jason couldn’t get over Kyle’s pure joy at seeing him, he just didn’t get it. He looked down at his lap and fiddled with a zip on one of his trouser pockets. “Don’ get me wrong, ‘m happy you’re ‘ere. I jus’ don’ get it. Everyone else deserted me, left me for that clown.” Jason flicked his gaze up to Kyle and relaxed when he saw no pity in the artists’ eyes. It was the first time it had happened since the searing brand hand marred his face forever.  “That’s something I’ve always regretted, I hated being off world while that all happened. One moment I was on earth with the most handsome person ever, the next they were gone and I have been broken since.” Kyle shrugged and wiped away a small tear. “I come back again and find you, my Jay who is more handsome than I’ve ever seen him.” Kyle’s voice was so soft it would have been lost if not for the stillness of the park. He felt his heart break at how Jason scoffed and looked away from him.

“I ain’t been that in a long time mi alma,” he scooped up some of the soft ice cream as he watched Kyle in his peripheral vision. Kyle was spinning his white ring around his finger, clearly debating something. It was a tell Jason had always known him to have. He knew he was correct when he felt Kyle’s soft, gentle fingers along the side of his jaw tilting his face back up. Blue eyes met green and he was reminded once again why he’d fallen so quickly for the artist. Jason wanted to pull on his helmet, run away and punch someone; but he also wanted to pull Kyle into his arms and never let go. He heard that maniacal laugh start encroaching on his thoughts and the chants about how unlovable, unworthy of saving, unworthy of effort those meant to protect him. As if he could read Jason’s mind he suddenly found his face cupped by both of Kyle’s hands, spoon discarded into the tub between them. “You always will be to me. I’ve missed you petirrojo.” Kyle created a little Robin construct and Jason watched as it fluttered down to sit on his shoulder. Jason let out a sob as memories flooded him; times spent hiding out in the park eating junk food and moaning about mentors or Gotham’s latest Rogue of the week, of kissing under the moonlight on the roof of Wayne Enterprise, dancing and singing in the rain, and playing rooftop tag. Kyle slipped one hand down to grip the back of his neck and rub soothing circles there. “You know I’ve been breaking hearts a long time because I never got over losing you. I don’t care what your job is now, I just want to see you again.”

Jason let the words sink in as he took a scoop of all three flavours of ice cream and absentmindedly stroked the Robin’s feathers. They felt so real under his fingers and he was reminded of when they’d gone to the zoo during a visit to see Kyle’s mum in California. Shame and hatred tried to burn through him but the Robin nuzzled his neck and he took Kyle’s hand from his cheek to hold it tightly. “I ain’t that same Robin anymore; shit, I ain’t even, fuck, I do bad shit Kyle and you’re a bloody White Lantern that ain’t gonna work.” He forced himself to hold the intense green gaze and willed the bile threatening to rise up back down. “I can’t love. ‘m broken and, fuck, love made me crazy. My love of B, Jokers love of him and himself, fuck, love made me hold out hope ‘e was comin’ for me for too fuckin’ long. That bastardized clown broke that. I don’ work right and just, ugh,” Jason let out a growl of frustration. He’d once been so good with words; not since his capture though. He knew the power words had and how easily they could be used against him; it was something he promised himself to never let happen again.

“You might feel that now but I remember you thinking all that when we got together last time. You were a street kid from Crime Alley who had so many walls to break through before you saw that I actually cared.” Kyle threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Jason’s neck. “Love can make you crazy, just look at the Star Sapphires, if it doesn’t make you a little crazy then you ain’t doing it right.” He saw the panic shoot across the ocean blue eyes in front of him and felt Jason tense. The panic was replaced with something hard and dangerous but Kyle couldn’t stop his mouth or brain. “I’m not going to push you. I don’t blame you for what Joker did, he turned your ideas of love into a poisonous ivy. It just means I’ll have to make you even more daisy crowns.” He watched as a fond look came across the militia leader as his heart raced at bringing the memory up. Tentatively at first Jason leant forward and brushed a fleeting kiss to Kyle’s lips. The pair melted into each other and a second kiss filled with all those lost years between the two.

They were ripped from their serene moment as a ringing broke through the air. Swearing loudly Jason pulled the phone from his pocket. Elsbeth had sent him a message begging him to come back as Nigma was causing issues and Black Mask was trying to hunt down any militia members he could get his hands on. Jason looked back at Kyle and, fighting down the gruesome voice that sounded too much like the maniac with a crowbar in his head, took a hold of the White Lanterns hand. “Come with me. We danced around each other enough when we were younger, lost too much time. I can’t promise I’ll be able to love again but I can’t lose you again.” It was the first positive words Kyle had heard from the muscular man who was so physically different from the teen he’d loved. Jason pulled on his helmet, instantly reverting to his Red Hood persona, as Kyle jumped up and held out his hand. “I’ll fly us, it’ll be quicker.” He knew that the methods he was about to hear would differ greatly from what he agreed with; but for Jason he’d do just about anything.

~~Two Hours Later. ~~

The Red Hood and his White Lantern were ensconced in the lavish office at his headquarters. Kyle was seated on the large oak desk; feet propped up on Jason’s chair either side of the man’s exceptional thighs. Jason had his large, tan hands spread on Kyle’s thighs in a firm hold. The front of his helmet was flipped up, lips puffy from the kisses they’d shared while swapping stories from their lost years. They could hear pandemonium outside the office before Elsbeth’s sharp Gotham accent cut them off. Kyle ended up dissolving into giggles at the idea of the tiny, friendly women he’d only recently met being able to put the fear of the Red Hood into a crowded room of militia members. He also felt safer than the Watchtower had suggested he would be after seeing the power and control Jason exuded in the once out of control city.

“I know I’m meant to be a hero wielding the power of life, but damn! Seeing you with all this control and being able to fix Gotham when Batman never could. It’s enough to make a guy swoon.” Kyle kissed Jason’s cheeks and the tip of his nose as they flushed red with embarrassment. “You got a point?” Jason’s voice was low, rough and ragged as he tried to concentrate on everything but the growing lust filled tension between them. “Your strength and unrestrained power is why I’ve always loved you. For you I would cross the line.” He pulled Jason into a deep kiss, Jason easily submitting as he always had for the artist. When they pulled apart just enough to breathe he noticed how flushed, relaxed and breathless Jason was. He decided then and there that he wanted to see him like that for as long as Jason would let him stay. “For you I’d waste my time.” He kissed him again, biting the younger man’s bottom lip eliciting a moan that sent chills down his spine. “For you I’d lose my mind.” He reached in to kiss Jason again but the larger man suddenly pushed his chair back from the desk causing Kyle’s legs to dangle. He was shaking, pale and breathing way too fast. His eyes were darting around the room and he was shaking his head. He ripped off his helmet and started tugging off his body armour. It was all too tight. Too enclosed. Too suffocating. Too much.

Kyle jumped off the desk and ran over to the Latino. He went to reach out when Jason pulled out Daisy, he didn’t back away choosing instead to crouch back so he was sat on his heels. He watched the knife thinking it was coming for him but Jason just pulled up the black sleeve covering his arm and went to press it to the skin. Kyle wrapped his hand around Jason’s wrist and used all his strength to pull the blade away. The Robin construct reappeared and perched back on Jason’s broad shoulder, nuzzling his cheek softly.

“What can I do? What do you need?” Kyle kept his firm grip on the wrist and tried to pry the knife out of his scarred hand. Now he was closer he could hear the stream of ‘no’ coming from the lips he’d been kissing moments ago. “Jay, Petirrojo, can you look at me please?”

“NO! NO! NO! NO! Not anyone else! Scarlet, Barbie, Bruce, Dick, Duela. No one else! I don’t want anyone else to blame me. To be crazy ‘cause they love me.” Jason started rocking in his chair and tears fell and sobs began wracking his muscular frame. The knife clattered to the floor and Kyle took the opportunity to take hold of Jason’s hands in an attempt to ground him. He was terrified Jason was going to hurt himself, not because he’d leave, but because of the love he felt. He wanted to help desperately. “Jay all you’ve just said, that’s love. That’s your love for those people. I loved you before all this,” he lightly brushed his fingers against the brand on the other man’s left cheek. “I would have done anything for you, whether you were asking as you, as Robin, or now as Red Hood. I’m too happy you’re back here in front of me to give up on you now.” He pulled Jason off the chair and into his lap, his arms tightly holding the taller man. He began talking about ‘space nonsense’ as the other man used to call it.

Eventually Jason’s breathing evened back out and he shifted so he could properly see Kyle’s face. He took in the green eyes and was thankful his vision was finally tear free. Kyle twisted his ring then pulled it off, his street clothes reappearing. He could tell the Lantern was thinking something as he started tossing the ring up and down in a similar way to Two-Face and his coin. He reached out and snatched the ring out of the air so fast that only a Bat trained person could beat him. Kyle jumped in surprise so badly he nearly knocked Jason out of his lap. “Jay you alright?” he tried to hide the shakiness of his voice but failed eventually.

“You tossin’ that ring was too like Dent. Sorry ‘bout that jus’ now.” Jason gave a small shake of his head. “Jay I’ve decided I’m going to use the ring for you.” He went to kiss Jason’s branded kiss, letting out a squeak of surprise when the other man turned and kissed him deeply. Kyle reluctantly pulled back but he wanted to get the words out before he became too clouded in lust. “Until I met you I was a weed. You made me feel worth something. You turned me from poison ivy into a daisy. You made me feel more special than any peony I ever gave my Ma.” They kissed again and melted into their own little world, just the two of them. No violence, no Gotham, and no disappointed mentors who failed at their mission.

After trading breath-stealing kisses with hands roaming over bodies they had to relearn, they pulled apart. “Mi Vida I don’ know what’ll happen with us. Don’t blame me if I panic or push back ‘cause I don’t want you losing yourself ‘cause of me. I’m willin’ to try though.”  Kyle pushed Jason’s hair back while the Latino was talking, enjoying being able to touch the love he’d lost.

“Jason, mi Petirrojo, I’ll help. I’ll stay. We’ll do this together and rule this city. You’ll finally be able to achieve that dream you’ve had since before you even met Bruce. There will be clean, safe streets for the kids to have a proper childhood and have futures. Plus now I’ve not got the Guardians breathing down my neck and the White Lantern base is Earth I won’t be disappearing on you.” They kissed again, only pulling apart when Elsbeth marched into the office mid rant about some Lieutenants that were trying their luck. She just stopped in front of the desk and rolled her eyes with barely disguised fondness at her boss and his man. She’d known Jason since they were little kids and was happy to see Kyle back with him. They’d stopped dancing around each other and could finally mend their broken hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

From the penthouse in the Diamond District the Red Hood could see all he ruled over. After his take-over of Gotham on Halloween three years ago Jason Todd, the fallen Robin, now controlled all of Gotham. He was proud of how he and his Lieutenant Generals had managed to corral the GCPD and, take out any other mob bosses who had the audacity to try and have any form of control in _his_ city.

Once Elsbeth and Kyle had helped Jason stabilize Gotham the trio reached out to a handful of other anti-heroes or those neglected by the hero community who’d known them all as kids. Now, two and a half years after re-connecting with Kyle, Jason had four new Lieutenant Generals. Roy Harper had signed on straight away, remembering his chemistry with Jason from the youngers Robin days. He’d been trying out the mercenary life since getting clean as his friends and family rejected him due to his drug habit. He failed to see why they sat so high with their morals when they refused to help someone they called a friend or son.

With Kyle’s help, Roy and Jason reached out to another fallen Titan called Koriand’r. Since returning from a brutal battle on Tamaran with her memories foggy she’d struggled to find the support needed by her old friends. Kyle ended up tracking her down to an island off the coast of Florida and she agreed after meeting Jason’s other Lieutenants. Her island now provided them with a change-over spot for their drug and weapon imports, along with being a holiday home for the seven ex-heroes.

Black Mask, Roman Sionis, had been one of the most difficult mob bosses for Jason to take control from. He eventually got so desperate that he purchased a Superman clone to control and take the Red Hood out. It didn’t work as Jason’s militia discovered the plans and were able to intercept the cargo on route. This meant that the imperfect clone called Bizarro saw Jason as he awoke. He refused to try and make the clone into a Superman replacement, despite some of his Captains trying to convince him otherwise. He wanted Bizarro to become his own man, refusing to put anyone else through anything similar to what the Joker did with him towards Batman. This led to Bizarro becoming one of his most powerful Lieutenant Generals while managing to retain his childlike wonder.

The final person to join their ranks as a Lieutenant General was someone Elsbeth had worked with in the past. The mercenary had spent a year working with one of the Amazons from Bana-Mighdall. Artemis Grace held both the power of the Bow of Ra and an axe called Mistress. At first she’d been sceptical about working for a man, until Elsbeth explain just what the role entailed. She was able to use all her fighting skills and knowledge with the added benefit that her new job would piss off Diana of Themyscira. Artemis held a deep hatred for Wonder Woman as she’d failed to come to her sisters’ aid in Bana-Mighdall when they truly needed her, despite them reaching out. It led to many of the women dying and Artemis losing her lover.

With his ranks bolstered Jason found he could now expand. His new Lieutenant Generals helped train any new recruits making the import of any supplies safer than they’d been in the past. The Red Hood managed to spread out, first taking of New York as it was close to Gotham. After that they slowly started taking the rest of the East Coast. The last place to get under their control was Blüdhaven; all take-overs had been done in a slightly less hard hitting manner than what he’d done in Gotham. However, he knew taking Blüdhaven would be more difficult due to the Nightwing presence in the city. He’d fled back there after Halloween night when it became clear no heroes were welcome in Gotham.

The Justice League had tried to intervene as Nightwing called for help. The League thought they’d only be taking on a militia similar to Halloween night and hadn’t fetched their full ranks. Their information was very out of date, especially as the militia had kept their new Lieutenant General’s a secret to provide a nice moment of surprise. With Bizarro being immune to kryptonite, and actually gaining greater strength from the stones, and Artemis’ vengeance burning bright they’d forced the League’s hand and the _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ had to turn tail and run.

None of their displays compared to the pure hatred shown by Roy and Koriand’r when Nightwing tried to go for Jason. He wanted to reason with the brother he’d lost but failed spectacularly as he ended up being encased in a white construct by Kyle with solidified foam joining his legs from one of Roy’s arrows and his suit singed by Koriand’r. Prior to being encased he’d had to dance around arrows and star bolts, shouting everything he wanted to say. With the tension visibly growing in the Red Hood’s body Kyle had scooped the leader of the Titans up and dropped the construct off the rooftop. Everyone knew Nightwing had survived, the foam providing shock absorption, but dropping him off the roof made them all feel better.

When the fight had been finished Elsbeth met the team back at the penthouse, something Jason and Kyle had gotten a year earlier. She’d chilled beers for those that drank and Zesty for Roy. Any injuries gained were quickly patched while awaiting a monster pizza delivery. Once it arrived they all slumped onto the sofas and binge-watched crappy horror movies for the rest of the night. Seeing everyone they had had affected them greater than they’d been expecting with the usually talkative Koriand’r going quiet for the first two films. Their take-overs had all been quiet, calm affairs with only the criminal underworld feeling any struggles. The police were in pocket early and so always assisted the militia, plus the Titans had moved from New York to San Francisco to merge with the Teen Titans. For Blüdhaven the heroes had come out in force after getting news of the sheer power the Red Hood had gained.

Jason wandered off occasionally as the higher ranking members of his militia reported in about the hand-over of Blüdhaven. After seeing their display against the Justice League the underworld quickly rolled over, no-one could question their power. Every time he wandered back Kyle would curl up beside him and feel Jason press a kiss to his raven hair. The almost normal cool down would have unsettled Jason when he was still fighting as the Arkham Knight, now he was able to identify that that had been the Joker’s doing and could finally enjoy or relax like most people.

In a large armchair to the side of the group Elsbeth sat just slightly away from the group as she had been charged with Gotham for the night. Her lower ranked officers had a handle on the shipments they expected for the night. Others were being assisted by the GCPD to keep the city safe and free from crime. She had been worrying as there had been a serial killer targeting wealthy kids in the city for a week. Four kids had died and they’d struggled to find any evidence or information about the killer. Until that night that is.

One of their Captains had been staying with family in Bristol and caught sight of a man casing a house nearby. He matched the very grainy and distorted video footage they’d found. Unfortunately as it had been distorted they couldn’t take the man out. This meant waiting to catch him in the act, something they’d managed to do while Artemis picked out the third film.

Elsbeth jumped out of her seat causing the dog in her lap to grumble and stumble to her feet to prevent falling. One of the teams had found a gentle pit-bull that’d been pregnant when they broke up a dog fighting ring. Every member of the militia knew Elsbeth, and by extension Jason, hated all forms of animal cruelty and so there was strict rules about just such behaviour. When they found the dog they took her straight to Elsbeth, unsure if she should be put into a rescue as pit-bulls still weren’t easily adopted. She’d taken to her immediately and had even kept the three (out of six) puppies that had survived their birth. It was one of the puppies, now ten weeks old, which had been sat in her lap on the comfortable armchair.

Pressing her finger to her comlink, Elsbeth walked out to the balcony with the four newest animal additions to their team hot on her heels. “Talk to me Cap’n.” Her tone of voice left no room for nonsense. He sounded partially out of breath, Elsbeth made a mental note to address it by forcing the Captains to run through a vigorous training regime with their subordinates. She couldn’t have the men being anything other than peak performance, not after Jason had entrusted them to her.

“Ma’am we’re in pursuit. Caught the bastard trying to take the McDougal boy, did mean we got photos as evidence.” He huffed out while chasing their perp. Elsbeth glanced over at Jason and knew there was only one outcome for someone as disturbed as their perp.

“When you get a chance, take him out.” She had always agreed with Jason’s stance on anyone that hurt children and this was no different. Sure the man might get some jail time with his victims being of the higher levels of Gotham society but that would be a double standard for those in the Narrows. Sure they were doing better than before the Knight’s takeover of Gotham, but they’d never reach the bank balances of Bristol. She heard an affirmative and ended the call knowing they’d alert her when the job was done.

Elsbeth wandered back into the living room as saw that Jason was just starting to drift of on Kyle’s shoulder as everything had finally calmed down in Blüdhaven. She slumped into her armchair and the pups rearranged themselves around her lap and legs. Artemis reached over and took her hand, her thumb rubbing Elsbeth’s knuckles. She gave her lover a tired smile and mouthed ‘tell you later’. Artemis knew how stressed Elsbeth and Jason had been with the serial killer in Bristol due to the lack of evidence on who it was. She’d tried to help them both but knew it’d only be the ending of that problem that would relax her girlfriend and close friends.


End file.
